The Sister
by Rockerbaby1161
Summary: Someone is killing at Riona's new school and the worst part is it is one of her friends! Who is it? will Riona find out before another life is taken? she had better because she might be next. Squall/Riona
1. Default Chapter

The bell rang and signaling all students to get to class. Riona looked down at her paper to see what her first class was. It was Math. Ugh.she hated math. She walked past the rooms until she saw the right number and entered. For this particular class she chose a seat in the back. A girl in a yellow dress, with hair that flipped out sat beside her. "Hello!" she squealed, "my name is Selphie!" "Mine is Riona," she replied. The second bell rang and all the students turned quiet. The teacher started talking and Riona's ears turned off. She looked around at the room. It was typical. Math rules, and signs all over the walls, not colorful, all boring. Then she looked at the kids. She didn't know any of them. Oops, I guess she knew Selphie' s name. For some reason Riona didn't really want to have the fun of meeting her. Riona took the piece of paper from the person in front of her that was being passed back. It was a paper showing the rules of the class. The teacher continued to talk to the class about the rules, and then went on to what they would be learning through out the year. Finally the bell rang and Riona once again looked down to see her next class was science. She took a seat in the middle, neither in the front nor the back. This teacher didn't waste a class on rules. He used about 5 minutes for rules, and 5 minutes for what they would be doing all year and then already started. He divided the class into pairs. Riona was paired with a pretty girl with blonde hair, and reading glasses? Her name was Quistis.  
When lunch finally came Riona looked around for a place to eat, when the girl named Selphie tapped her on the back. "Hiya, um do you want to sit with me and Irvine, my boyfriend?" she asked and Riona agreed. She was led over to a table in the corner. There was one other person at the table. He had blonde hair and a tattoo on the side of his face. Irvine, the cowboy dressed guy introduced the other as Zell. Zell happened to be Irvine's Science partner. Riona ate her food in peace. Which is surprising because she happened to be eating cafeteria food. She saw her science partner, Quistis looking around at all the tables, unsure where to sit. "Can I invite my friend to come sit with us?" Riona asked. "Of course!" Selphie told her. Riona walked over to Quistis. "Hi, I'm your science partner," she said. "I know," Quistis, said matter-o-factly. "Well if you need a place to sit you could sit with us," Riona told Quistis. Quistis looked skeptical, but then agreed. They returned to the table and had quite a good time talking, laughing, and eating. Riona saw Irvine wink at Quistis. And then later she saw him wink and herself! Selphie caught it, giggled and then elbowed Irvine lightly. That's when a chant started up. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Riona and her new friends stood up and walked over to the circle of people surrounding the two people she had seen in her math place. (The two guys with the scars.) "Take that back Seifer," said one. "What are you going to do Squall?" said Seifer. The one called Squall pushed back his sleeves and the one called Seifer took off his jacket. "Take it back and you won't get hurt," Squall glared. "Oh! I am sooooo scared! NOT! Bring. It. On." Seifer boomed. They started at each other. It was a punch fest. And the kids through out the cafeteria chanted. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! There was a whistle and a few teachers made their way through the crowd. Squall was knocked to the floor. "Okay what's going on here?" a teacher asked, and both Squall and Seifer started talking and you could understand either of them. "You, you, and you!" the teacher pointed toward Riona and two other kids, "Oh and you two, in my office," "Are you going to cry Leonheart?" Seifer asked. 


	2. Chapter II

Selphie happened to be one of the three kids picked out by the teacher, or should I say principle too. The group headed to his office. "Okay I'm going to go around and listen to each side of your stories, and you three witnesses. Riona Heartily?" he asked her. "Yes, that's me," "Good tell me what happened," "Okay.well I didn't see all of it, I walked up and I heard, uh Squall is it? He told, I think it was Seifer that he should, "take that back," and uh.. Seifer? He said, "What's going to happen?" or something like that. Squall took off his jacket. NO! Seifer took off his jacket showing that he was going to fight, and Squall rolled up his sleeves but first he said, "Take that back and no one gets hurt," I think.and Seifer said, "Oh, I am sooooo scared, NOT!" and then Seifer-er- him attacked.him," she said pointed to the right people. The principle nodded, recorded some notes and then went on to the kid she didn't know. "Okay well I didn't think it was anything like that, Seifer was just sitting eating his lunch when squall came and tapped him on the back. He said, "take it back," referring to something he stole and then didn't want, but Seifer didn't want it either and so Squall threatened to hit him and then Seifer said that he really didn't think that Squall would fight him and then Squall attacked him!" He said, "Oh right, and I am Greg Quary," he gave a little wink to Seifer. The Principle recorded something and then nodded to Selphie. "Selphie Tilmitt, okay here is my point of view. I think he is lying because he is either friends with Seifer or he is scared of him, and not that I'm blaming him for being scared because ya'know he knocked down Squall but anyways this is what I saw. Seifer had obviously gone up to Squall and insult him. Actually I didn't see it but that was what It seemed because Squall said, "Take that back,". Oh actually Seifer probably insulted Squall and then insulted someone close to Squall. I only assume that because Squall just seems like the kind of person who can take insults unless it was about ya know someone he likes or is close to him because-," "my sister, she died," squall mumbled. "Awwww! I'm sorry! Ha I knew it! Anyways so Squall told him to take it back and Seifer said, "what are you going to do Squall?" Squall rolled up his sleeves and Seifer took off his jacket. At first I would have said Squall did the action first except now that I look back on it, it was Seifer who took off his jacket threateningly before Squall rolled up his sleeves it's just (Riona thinks, "Wow Selphie can talk,") that it took him longer. Anyways Squall told Seifer to take what he said back and Seifer wouldn't get hurt. Seifer laughed and said, "Ohhh! I'm sooooo scared! NOT," then Seifer said, "Bring. It. On." And then Seifer attacked Squall! It was awful! And-" "That's enough Selphie," said the principle and then Squall told his story basically exactly like Selphie and Riona's story. And Seifer told his story like Greg's. Selphie smiled maniacally and said, "oh and there was a rumor that Seifer had already threatened Squall In the morning," which was a lie. Riona could tell that it was a lie right away, but obviously she had something toward Seifer. The principle decided that it was Seifer's fault and that he should get a few detention let alone talk to the school counselor for a while. After they were out in the halls Squall tapped Selphie on the shoulder as Riona and Selphie were walking back. "Thanks, that might have been why I got out of it, your lie," He thanked Selphie. "You knew?" she blushed. "Why did you make up the lie?" Riona asked. Selphie blushed more, "Honestly? I don't like Seifer he was making fun of Irvy's outfit and he glared at me," "Well thanks," he said and he started to walk away but was stopped by Riona's voice. "Hey! Uh.would you like to sit with us tomorrow at lunch? We have one extra seat! We could uh.help you with self control," Riona asked him. "I might," Squall said mysteriously and then walked away.  
The rest of the day was about the same as all the other classes. When the last bell rang and all the students were out of their classes Riona went up to Quistis. "Do you know where the dorms are?" They were in a new private high school. That's why, most people didn't know each other, it was new. "Yeah," she led Riona to a long hallway, they passed through it. It had glass walls that showed to the outside. "You can also get to them from outside," she explained and then came to her dorm, room 67. Riona looked down at hers, it was dorm 143. She took an elevator up. When she met Selphie and Irvine in the hallways. "I can't believe it Irvy! They actually gave us a room together even though we are a boy and a girl! That extra gill paid off!" Selphie said excitedly. "There should be one girl, and one guy with us," Riona spied the door they were in front of. Number 142. "Hey! Are you right across from me?" she asked. "Huh? Oh we're not on the left side of the hallway we're on the right, 143," Irvine said. "143? That's my number too!" Riona and Selphie squealed. "Small world," Irvine said as he slipped a key in to the keyhole and opened it up. There was a little kitchen area, with a mini refrigerator and a table; there was a TV area, with a TV, a couch and a coffee table. And then two rooms. Beside each door leading to the rooms there was a letter. A or B. "We don't even get to decide who we bunk with?" Riona asked sadly. "They probably split us up Seffie," Irvy said also sadly but then winked at Selphie. "No?! I can't believe they didn't! We're together Irvy!" Selphie cried with happiness. Ugh. For some reason Riona couldn't stop thinking about Squall. She was really hoping he would be the other guy, but chances were the guy would be some stranger. Or at least Zell would be nice. Someone she knew. But Riona knew she was very lucky to be in the same dorm as Selphie and Irvy rather than three strangers. Well Riona got her wish, she knew the person who came into the TV area and grunted. "Oh look! It's the little cowboy!" said the fourth person. Irvine was about to tackle him but Selphie stepped in the way with a serious look. Irvine knew he shouldn't because Selphie rarely had a serious look on. It was Seifer. "Small, small world," Irvine grunted. "They wouldn't check if we didn't bunk where we're supposed to.would they?" Riona asked. "Yeah they do, every once in a while when you least expect it." Selphie said but then gave Riona a sympathetic look Riona glanced back at her with a "thanx" look. Riona walked into the room, it was pretty large. Blank walls. A bed on one end and a bed on the other. A dresser on each end and then one desk. There was a door that led to a bathroom. And obviously the other two had a bathroom to their selves because there was no other door. Bunking with Seifer? She already knew she didn't like him, but maybe she could learn to like him. And maybe she could learn to fly and control the weather! 


	3. Chapter III

Riona saw her bags beside her bed and started unpacking. She folder her clothes and set them neatly in her dresser drawers. Seifer went over and took the desk, he put it on his side and started putting his things in it. Riona was about to protest but for all she knew he owned the desk. Anyways she had brought her own desk.sorta. It was a little surface area on wheels, and it had another smaller surface area that would move up and down and you could also make it so it tilted. The desk also had a little drawer that could only fit some papers in it but was still useful. She unfolded it and then unfolded a chair and put it beside it. Then Riona put her notebooks and schoolbooks on, in or beside the chair. Then she started decorating her half of the room. She put a rainbow tie-dyed blanket over the ugly colored blankets on her bed. She stuck the pillow in a light blue pillowcase. Put a few posters on the walls and few beanie babies on her bed. Ya know like a regular room. She still had a few things in her bags but she sat down on her bed and looked around. It was good for now. Seifer was putting his things away also, but not very neatly. It was total silence. Riona wished he would say something or she could put music on or something! The total Silence was killing her. But then again she didn't know if she would like the silence better than talking. Seifer also sat on his bed finished. "So your that Heartily girl huh? The one who ratted me out for Squall?" Seifer asked. "Mine name is Riona, and I don't know either of you what was I supposed to do pick the one I liked best and lie? All I did was tell the truth!" "My name is Seifer, you got it right before," "thanx" Riona said sarcastically. Seifer looked like he was about to tell her off but was stopped by a knock on the door. Riona knew she should be nicer to him, but he didn't seem like a nice guy. As far as she knew he went around insulting people's dead siblings, making fun of out fits amd starting fights. It was Irvine and Selphie. "We're going to go down to the game room, want to check it out Riona?" Irvine asked. "Definitely.we have a game room?" Selphie giggled, "yep! I mean we're living here they have to give us some kind of luxury" So Riona, Selphie, and Irvine went down to the game room. There weren't too many people in it. The were a few arcade games, a ping-pong table, pinball, a pool table, and foos ball table. They decided to play pool. Selphie and Riona against Irvine. Riona had never played before and Selphie wasn't too good at it. "No, no, no! Here let me help you," Irvine said and came around the pool table put his hands over Riona's and showed her how to shoot pool, giving them a one ball lead. Riona felt very uncomfortable and looked up at Selphie who laughed. "Thank you Irvy!" She said sarcastically, "You are trying to get me jealous but I know you too well now," Irvine sighed and on the next turn showed Selphie how to do it. Riona laughed and realized she'd be getting that a lot from Irvine but none of it meant anything. The room started getting crowded. Irvine won. Quistis walked in. "Hey Quisty!" Selphie hollered. Quistis walked over to them. "You want to be on Riona's team?" Irvine asked. "Uh.. sure. Who are you all bunked with?" She asked as she set up the triangle. Quistis had obviously done this before. They told her. "Cool, I'm bunked with this girl called Katy, and then in the other room there is Squall and Fujin,". Riona and Quistis were stripes. It was Quistis' s turn and she knocked three balls in, in one shot but then accidentally shot one of Selphie' s in. "That Squall is kinda cute," Quistis stopped a daydreamed a sec. "You like him huh?" Riona gulped. Wait why was she sad? She didn't like Squall like that! Did she? "Huh? Oh no! Not like that! . . Okay maybe a little,"  
  
At lunch the next day Riona kept looking around for Squall. She was really curious to see if he'd show up and eat with them. As soon she had given up hope and started to join in with the conversation he appeared behind. "Am I still welcome?" "Of course!" Riona smiled and pulled out a chair. Squall sat down. Irvine winked at Quistis, but not a seductive wink, more like a good luck wink. Squall didn't talk much but he seemed to smirk when everyone laughed. Like he was mostly just listening. Riona how ever felt the need to keep talking to him to get him into the conversation. "So Squall, what other classes do you have with everyone?" "Algebra, Chemistry (Science), English, and Physical Education," "PE? We missed it yesterday right? Because we were in the principle's office?" Riona asked Selphie. "Yeah,"  
In P.E. Quistis, Riona, and Selphie went into the girls locker room and Irvine, Zell, and Squall went into the guys locker room.  
As the girls were changing in their locker room Selphie asked, "So Quistis, you have a crush on Squall?" Quistis didn't answer. Selphie winked at Riona and gave her a look that made her think that she knew that she liked Squall. But that wasn't possible because Riona didn't like squall. Right? "just between us girls?" Riona chimed in. "Okay, it's a really small crush! Happy? He's just cute!" Riona felt a flutter in her heart as she thought. I don't like Squall so why do I feel happy? Maybe I just think Quistis deserves better than Squall.or the other way around but either way that's a good reason to be happy. It's totally normal! All though it isn't too normal to be talking to yourself.  
"Irvy, you are Selphie' s boyfriend right?" Zell asked as he punched the air. "Why." Irvine said with a skeptical look on his face. Zell only laughed. "I don't like her, I kinda like Quistis, I was just wondering!"  
They all met in the middle of the gym. "What are we doing in gym today?" Selphie asked the people who had been there yesterday. The Gym teacher whistled and answered her question. "Today we're going to have a fitness test, take a piece of paper and then go around to the stations," The first station was just being measured how tall you were, and what you weighed. The second station was to see how many sit-ups you could do, the teacher would stand by you and count. Seifer smiled at Squall and then started doing his sit-ups. Seifer completed 160 sit-ups! Squall completed 170; he had to beat his rival.  
Station three was push-ups. Squall and Seifer did these at the same time, it was taking forever. Neither would stop until their archenemy would. The teacher could read what was going on and told them to stop at only 55. Both rivals made it to the top of the rope and rang the bell in record time. Squall ran the mile in 5 minutes but Seifer ran it in 4 minutes and 55 seconds. They were obviously competing with each other at each event. "What's wrong Squall you tired?" Seifer asked. "never," Squall mumbled but then the bell rang and the students filed out.  
That night while Riona was reading on her bed, Seifer came in. "Did you see me beat Squall at gym today?" he boasted. "I hardly call 5 seconds, a nice beat," Riona retorted. Seifer grinned. "can I ask you a question?" "You just did, didn't you?" Seifer ignored the comment. "Why are you friends with that annoying Squall?" "What did you say about his sister?" "Excuse me, Riona?" "You heard me, what did you say about Squall sister?" Seifer frowned. "I like you Riona, I'll tell you the truth, I told him that she was stupid, scrawny, and that nobody missed her so get over it," Seifer smiled. Riona gaped at him! "How can someone be so evil? You might just be worse than the devil!" Riona started ignoring him, and just read her book. "Evil? It's the truth! Isn't it wrong to lie? Riona? Talk." He ordered her. But she just ignored him. Seifer walked closer to her. 


	4. Chapter IV

"Tisk, tisk Riona, I thought you had better judgment than to hang out with someone like Squall, if you continue to hang out with him, let's just say you could get hurt," he said that so maniacally that Riona had to answer. "What are you saying? Squall will hurt me.. or you will?" Seifer didn't answer, "Are you threatening me?" "Let's just say if I do give a threat, I wouldn't take it lightly Riona," Riona shivered and walked out of the door. She settled herself down on the couch but couldn't bring herself to read anymore. Her mind kept wandering to what Seifer had said. Was it a threat.or a warning? Is Squall dangerous.or is Seifer. Squall doesn't seem like the type to. Riona was torn from her thoughts by Selphie. "Hey, instead of cafeteria food tonight do you want to go see if there are any good restaurants? We'll have to leave now because we have a curfew. We have to be back on campus by 8:00." Selphie asked. Riona thought about it. "It's on us, well it depends on how many people are going to go," "Squall, isn't going so I imagine Quistis would rather stay at her dorm with him," Irvine chuckled. "Okay," Riona said she went back into her room, grabbed her purse and follow the two of them to Irvine's car. It was silent on the way there. They stopped at a Mexican food place. Irvine and Selphie were doing all of the talking. Riona's mind was still on Seifer's words. When Irvine went to go to the bathroom Selphie scooted over to Riona and asked, "is everything okay Riona? You are awful quiet," "Selphie do you think that Squall could be. dangerous?" Selphie snorted, "no.why?" "well then.I think Seifer threatened me to not hang out with Squall," She shivered. "It's okay Riona we're right on the other side of the wall, what could he do?" Selphie was right. Riona just needed to relax. So.she did.  
Riona woke up in the middle of the night, it was 2:23. She looked around to see what had awoken her. She immediately noticed that Seifer was not in his bed. Riona got up silently and tip-toed through the door. She noticed the door that led to the hallways closing silently. Seifer. Riona's heart told her not to follow, but curiosity got the best of her. She followed him as quiet as she could. But that, obviously wasn't good enough. Seifer whirled around as Riona dodger behind a locker. "Who's there?" he shouted. And for one Riona sensed a bit of fear in him. Riona ran down the hallway, her footsteps echoing. She could hear Seifer's footsteps behind her. And there was no doubt Seifer was faster that her. She needed a way out and fast. Seifer was gaining on her and already Riona was pushing herself to the limit. Her heart beat throbbed inside her head. Her side ached because of her running so fast. For some reason the thought, "I really need to get into shape" popped inside her mind and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a short chuckle. Riona turned the corner and saw a door. She had seconds to devise a workable plan. And surprisingly she did well on her feet, in a few seconds she had an almost unbeatable plan. She opened the door as far as it could go and then dashed behind a statue and held her breath. When Seifer turned the corned he just saw the door close and rushed in. As soon as the door closed behind Seifer, Riona ran back to her room and pretend to be asleep. In about an hour Seifer returned. Riona closed her eyes, just in time as Seifer went to check and make sure she was asleep.  
The next day Riona woke up a little earlier than usual. Selphie was already up and hyper. Irvine was up too, but by the looks of it only because of Selphie. Riona immediately told Selphie and Irvine what she saw. They thought nothing of it. Seifer wasn't too evil they said, he was just probably cheating on a paper or something. Riona was still eager to see what Squall made of it, he had know Seifer from before.  
Squall hadn't really been paying much attention to Riona, like at math for example ignored her when she tried to send him a note. And at lunch Squall didn't show. Finally Gym came and there was no way Squall could avoid her then Riona thought. But Squall didn't come into the gym until the teacher started explaining what they were going to do. They were learning to climb the rope. Riona gave a glance at Seifer, he was grinning maniacally. Riona was second to last, right before Squall. "Squall!" she cornered him while others were climbing the rope. "Why have you been avoiding me? I have important things to tell you!" Riona lectured him. Squall shrugged. "Why weren't you at lunch today?" Riona asked. "I didn't do my English homework so I finished it during lunch," The answer was reasonable but Riona didn't believe there was one ounce of truth in it. "Bull" she challenged his bluff. "Okay I was" but the Coach/teacher saved Squall. "Riona your up," Riona sighed and walked over to the rope. She climbed it to her best of her ability making it 3/4s the way up. Her friends yelled encouraging phrases up at her and pretty soon she found herself just at the reach of the bell. Riona however was distracted. She held on to the rope tightly as she watched Squall and Seifer bickering. Out of nowhere Seifer found himself being knocked to the floor by Squall, accidentally ruining his evil plan.  
Riona felt herself falling through the air. It wasn't real high up, just to the ceiling right? You would think you would just hit the ground and not have time to think about yourself falling. But the fall seemed like an eternity when finally. BAM! Riona hit the cold hard floor of the gym with full force. She recalled hearing her gym teacher say, "Mother of Pearl! Heartily, where did those damn mats go? I had them last class," before blacking out.  
Squall saw the whole thing is slow motion. His shove, then a loud click, and then Riona giving a yelp as she fell through the air. Squall looked from Riona to Seifer. He ran over to Seifer pulling out a remote with a bug red button on it. Squall pressed it seeing a little movement up by where the rope used to be tied securely at the ceiling. Then Squall was all over Seifer, because he knew that Seifer was just waiting to make Squall fall from the top of the rope but when Squall had pushed him down, he pushed him on the button causing Riona to fall instead of himself. Squall was torn back off of Seifer from Irvine just in time to hide it from the teacher. Seifer stood up and crushed the remote with his foot. "Squall just seems like the kind of person who could take insults unless it was directed at someone he liked or was close to.isn't that what Selphie said? Well I guess it turns out that my plan wasn't ruined," Seifer said and then winked. "Should we tell Riona?" Quistis asked. "nah, we want her to be able to sleep at night beside Seifer. Besides it was an accident, I mean Riona getting hurt instead of Squall." Zell said. "She said she caught Seifer sneaking off in the middle of the night last night," Irvine commented. "That's probley what he was doing then.rigging the rope," Squall said sympathetically. He wished it was him that had taken the fall. Not Riona. 


	5. Chapter V

Riona woke up in the nurses office. Her head hurt even though the rest of her body really broke her fall. Her arms and legs hurt too. She noticed something of a cast on her left arm. "So, you are awake. Who knew falling from that high could get your wrist fractured. Now don't panic, fractured isn't broken, that tiny cast will be off in a week and a half tops," the nurse told her. Riona sat up and the room whirled around. She couldn't remember anything. She tried to think hardly. For some reason she saw Squall's face in her mind and then everything came back to her. She fell from the rope. Right after Squall and Seifer were fighting. Riona looked around the room, no other patients, Squall got off safe. "Am I allowed to leave?" Riona asked. "Well I supposed so, but come back if you have the slightest problem, classes are already over and you can miss tomorrow!" The nurse explained. Riona went back to her room and collapsed on her bed. Selphie and Irvine we engulfed in TV. Seifer walked into the room lazily eating a candy bar. "So I suppose Squall told you," Seifer said. "Told me what?" Riona perked up. "He didn't tell you? Now that was something incredibly smart I didn't expect," "Tell me what!" Riona complained. "Not even Tilmitt told you?!" "TELL ME WHAT?!" Riona squealed. "Oh. . nothing," Riona rolled her eyes. And decided to go do something. She made her way down to the game room where Quistis was shooting pool with herself. "Riona!" she waved, "How are you? that was an awful fall!" "I'm okay, Quistis, what hasn't Squall told me?" Riona asked hopefully. "I have no idea why don't you ask him," "because you all know too!" Riona said unhappily. "Well whatever it is that little dimwit didn't let me in on it," "I thought you liked Squall?" "I do, and that's exactly why I'm upset he didn't tell me," Riona left. What was Squalls room number? Oh yeah he is in the same dorm as Quistis so that means he is in 67. Riona came to the door and put her hand up to knock when a person appeared. "Hello is Squall there?" "NEGATIVE" "Do you know where he went?" "NEGATIVE," "Can I come in and wait?" "NO, LEAVE," Said she. Riona sighed and turned around. "WAIT" "What is it?" "SEIFER," "What about him?" "DORM, YOU," "Um..yes I share a dorm with him," "BYE" Riona gave her an odd look and turned around bumping into Squall. Squall looked astonished. He immediately asked her inside and if she was okay. Riona bugged him by asking what he was hiding from her. Squall said that Seifer was just playing mind games with her. But Riona insisted to ask. "THAT'S NOT IT SQUALL! And you know it don't you? What are you keeping from me! Is it something about me? If I don't get it out of you I'll get it out of Selphie!" "No you won't," Squall said simply. "SQUALL! Tell me! Ohmygod it has something to do with today at gym, when you were fighting with Seifer!" Riona said remembering, "Squall tell me! PLEASE! I have a right to know if I'm going to be hanging around you," "can't" "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK IN SENTANCES? TELL ME! SQUALL! WHAT IS" Riona was cut off by Squalls kiss.  
What was he doing? He just kissed her! Squall didn't even like her that way. No it was just one of those sper of the moment things, to shut her up plus he was happy she was okay. Uh oh wha t is she going to think about it. Wait why did he care? Oh yeah she was his friend, nothing more. Wait why did he add nothing more, he wasn't considering, nah couldn't be and yet she was so beautiful he almost craved her. .Wait.NO! Okay okay I must admit the truth to myself. I like Riona.  
Riona stood and stared awe struck. Squall just kissed her! "I-uh-what was that?" Squall cleared his throat, "uh.I," Riona tapped her foot. "nothing," "Oh what, so I'm nothing? You just felt the need to kiss me to, what, shut me up, get me so dazed that I would stop bugging you and serve you like a god? Confuse the hell out of me? Make me feel unimportant? Make me heart broken? Well let me tell you Leonheart you sure did some of those things! You shut me up momentarily, but I am not going to be dazed over you! You confused the hell out of me, made me feel unimportant, and guess what Leonheart I'll admit it you even made me heartbroken but now I see what good of an idea it was to like you!" Riona stomped off and slammed the door. She walked into the cafeteria. A boy came up to her with two glasses of water and threw it in her face and in her hair soaking her. Then he stomped away. A few people chuckled. What the heck? Riona ran up to him. "What was that for?" Riona asked. "Oh I supposed you don't know?!" "Um if I knew I wouldn't be asking!" "You sent me a note saying you liked me and knew I liked you too so we should meet somewhere and then you stood me up!" "What are you talking about? I don't even know your name!" Riona yelled. The boy threw more water on her. Riona spied Greg the kid who made up the bogus story about the lunch room, chuckle. SEIFER! Riona pulled the boy over to the table that Greg was at. He was a small kid and a year younger than everyone else, because he skipped up a grade. Riona pushed him up against a wall. "What did you do?" If it wasn't for her arm he wouldn't have been able to push her back but he did. The boy who liked her stepped in front of her. He was sort of small, about a 3rd inch taller than Riona, but that was short for a guy .He had muscles he was the smallest one on the football team and he got knocked down a lot but he was a fast runner. Greg happened to be the right size for him to push Greg around easy. "Stop! What did you do?" The boy said with his deepest voice. "I didn't," "WHAT DID SEIFER DO?" Riona said and she gave him a kick. "H-he," Greg studdered, "He s-sent the note because you r-ratted him out f- for Leonheart," the boy said sliding down the wall. Riona turned to the boy. "I'm really sorry," she said and then walked over to a table. The guy went to a different table. Riona bought some chocolate and thought about Squall. Why did he kiss me and then act like nothing happened. Like it was just something to make me shut up and then get me to go away. Almost like he knew I liked him and that was the perfect thing to do to me. Seifer was he really the nice one? Was she blinded by love? Was this what Seifer was talking about or was Seifer threatening her. A tear ran down Riona's face and she hoped it would be hidden behind all the water that was thrown on her. She was still very wet. 


	6. Chapter VI

The boy went over to her. "Hey, I'm sorry about the water thing, don't cry," he told her. "Oh god, I'm so sorry it's not that," Riona sulked. "what is it?" "The guy I liked kissed me and then when I asked him what that was he said nothing, he just did it so I would stop bugging him, I think he knew I liked him and he knew it was just the perfect thing to hurt me. what's your name?" "Shawn, and I know what that's like," Shawn sulked with her. "I'm so sorry," Riona said handing him some chocolate. There was laughter behind her and then she heard. "Wow! Look hunny you look like a wet rat!" Riona turned around to see who had just insulted her. "Who are you one of Seifer's friends?" "Who? No I'm the most richest, most popularest girl ever! I'm Liz and you are?" "Riona Heartily," "Well Heartily I think your new nick name should be called Freakily!" Riona stood up. "Well if I'm a freak what are you Lizard.a retard?" "No, I'm queen and your peasant, you've got peasant clothes," "Oh that you see these guys were fighting over me and when I picked one over the other they threw water at me, you know how that is, having a guy fight over you, oh wait.you probably don't," Liz pulled off her long earings and took off her jacket. "You are going to fight a girl in a sling?" Riona gulped. "I don't care if you were an innocent, pathetic, person in a coma, you are dead!" Riona back away she didn't want to visit the nurse's office twice in on day. So she just simply started walking away. Sure she would get insulted some more but it was betted than having two blacks eyes, a broken leg, and a fractured wrist. "Behind you!" Shawn yelled. Liz tackled Riona. Riona jumped to her feet. Liz barely knocked her down even from a back attack. This would be an easy fight. Liz tried to punch Riona but ended up screaming, "I broke a nail!" Riona drop kicked her and Liz started to cry. Then Riona started to leave when a huge guy stepped in front of her. He was a senior. "Do you know what you just did? You made my baby sister cry," "She attacked me! It was just self defense!" Shawn stepped up behind her. "She wasn't looking for trouble just leave her alone. The skyscraper guy pushed Shawn back and two of his lackies kept him back as a crowd formed around Riona and the soon-to-be either body guard or, "would you like fries with that?" guy. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Riona tried to run for it, whops that was a mistake she found her self pinned to the ground the next second. "Liz's dumb bell," Seifer interrupted, " or should I say Kelly," Kelly had Riona's arms twisted back and Seifer chuckled at the site. "Well now Heartily you just go and make enemies every day don't you. Oh yes I made the mistake of being Liz's enemy once but we're good old friends right? Oops I said your name out loud did I? Sorry Kelly, it is a girls name but if anyone here spreads it they'll know they'll regret it. I how ever still can spread it and I now own you," Kelly grunted. Riona glared at Seifer. "Seifer, you jerk!" Riona yelled. "fine, fine Riona what ever you say, let go of her," Kelly let go of her at once, "now don't look at me like that Kel I wouldn't have let her go unless I had already taken care of her," Seifer smiled. Everything click in her Riona's head. Seifer. He had made the rope fall! Riona disappeared in the crowd. But reappeared behind Seifer. She tackled him. Sent him flying to the floor. And she knew she was pretty weak but she kept hitting him repeatedly and soon it would begin to hurt. It did. "STOP! That hurts!" Seifer said as he sprung up throwing her off his back.  
  
"YOU JERK! YOU JERK! YOU ARE SATAN!" Riona yelled, "Were you trying to kill me?" Riona asked Seifer and Seifer immediately realized she knew. "Keep it down," Seifer said. "Right you wouldn't want ANYONE to know that you rigged the rope to fall! You could have broken my neck if I landed correctly! Wait!" The whole thing flashed back in Riona's mind. "Oh my god! You were trying to kill Squall!" Riona went directly for the principle's office.  
  
"wait!" Seifer took off after Riona before she could get to principle's office, "Riona, you sure are blind aren't you? Leonheart has you exactly where he wants you," Riona had to stop at that. She turned around slowly.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"Walk with me," Seifer said and they both headed out side.  
  
"Look Riona i've already told you i liked you. Don't you understand? Squall is dangerous, and if not him one of his friends! He is just in denile,"  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"his sister? she tried to kill one of them, she had an accompliss and only Squall and i know about it, and it's one of his friends, i think he might know which friend it is, but... Hanging out with him could be dangerous, so i figured if he got hurt, two things could happen. One he could think that her accompliss is after him or you guys would just stop hanging around him,"  
  
"Seifer that is the most touching story i have ever heard! But i think it is a load of cr@p! Why should i trust you?"  
  
Seifer leaned in and kissed Riona. Riona gasped and back up.  
  
"Ask Squall about,"  
  
As if Seifer conjured Squall up he came up with a confused look.  
  
"Are you okay Riona? He just kissed you and your not running or anything!"  
  
Riona turned to Squall.  
  
"Squall, we need to talk,"  
  
"no,no, no. What did he poison your mind with?"  
  
"Squall i just need to ask you something and answer me truthfully,"  
  
Squall backed up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your sister did she t-try to kill someone?"  
  
Squall sat down under a tree and Riona mumbled, "oh my god, it's true!"  
  
"NO!" Squall said furiously, "she didn't know! Seifer you know that!"  
  
"denile," Seifer said simply.  
  
"NO! You poisoned her mind, you beat her up when she tried to stop it after she realized what was happening! She came to me for help, but i could help her,"  
  
"that wasn't me that was you SQUALL! i think you were her accompliss!"  
  
"What are you talking about? that's you!"  
  
"So wait are you protecting one of your friends?"  
  
"You did it Seifer," Squall mumbled. And all this time Riona stood awestruck.  
  
"Let's just pretend that i didn't who would you say it was,"  
  
Silense.  
  
Squall had thought about this a lot.  
  
"Zell," he coughed.  
  
Riona fell to her knees.  
  
"Whoah Riona are you okay?"  
  
She breathed, "OhMyGof, it was neither of you,"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Seifer said amused that she was believing both of them,"  
  
Riona was breathing heavily. After this I'm going to tell her i like her Squall thought.  
  
Riona pulled out a dart from her leg and then collapsed.  
  
Squall squated beside her alarmed but he couldn't help her just yet because a feind encountered them. Most likely on purpous.  
  
"I thought i would die before the day i would help you in battle Squall,"  
  
Those words caught Squall off ballance. Seifer was one willing to help, mostly for his sister, and two he had called him Squall instead of Leonheart. 


End file.
